Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In the life cycle of a business application, updated configuration files are often provided to customers who use the application. Customers often import an updated configuration file to configure the application to their needs. Updated configuration files are also pushed out to customers for bug fixes, for adding functionality, etc.
The customer has the option to modify the configuration file to conform the operation of the application according to the customer's needs. If a customer modifies a configuration file and thereafter receives an updated configuration file, the user may have to change the updated configuration file manually so that changes from a prior configuration file can be made in the later configuration file. The customer typically has to keep track of their changes from prior configuration files so that the customer can make the same or similar changes to the later configuration file. Keeping track of changes and making the changes in the later configuration file can lead to a relatively high cost of use of the application.